


【Brujay】归期

by WYYW



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Earth-51, M/M, 最终危机倒计时
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: *球51，灵魂伴侣AU*@Esther 的点文！





	【Brujay】归期

　　同往常一样将飞速行驶的蝙蝠车稳稳停在蝙蝠洞内，Bruce打开车门，双脚踏上地面，迎接他的惯例是Alfred，也只有Alfred。  
　　  
　　“Master Bruce……”  
　　  
　　老管家发出一声叹息，Bruce轻易便分辨出了隐藏其中的担忧，但他并不打算辩解些什么，只是回身准备关上车门。  
　　  
　　然后他就看到了，坐在副驾驶位上那个鲜艳的身影。  
　　  
　　男孩的脸在阴影里看不清楚，他还穿着罗宾的装束，像每次出门夜巡时那样干净整洁，Bruce的视线忍不住落在男孩的右臂上，那里平滑一片什么都没有——只有他知道，那厚厚的遮瑕膏底下藏着的究竟是什么，一个黑色的蝙蝠标志，一个……灵魂伴侣的标记。  
　　  
　　Bruce颤抖着深吸一口气，眼也不眨地盯着那个身影，然而下一秒，就像他如此突兀地出现一样，男孩悄无声息地消失了，就像他从未存在。  
　　  
　　他确实不存在了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Bruce冷静地关上车门走向蝙蝠洞的电脑，留下Alfred做收尾工作。他需要知道世人对今天他做出的那件事的反应，虽然他对此早就有过预测，但他需要的是一切尽在掌握之中。  
　　  
　　根本没有费什么心思去寻找，新闻网站的头条就挂着Bruce想看到的东西。  
　　  
　　一张照片，超人、神奇女侠、蝙蝠侠三个人都在上面，正联三巨头齐聚，能抓拍到这一幕的记者实在该收到嘉奖——尤其是在照片上的另外两位超级英雄看上去似乎都在试图阻止蝙蝠侠，而蝙蝠侠正拿着手枪，枪口直直对准地面上已经被子弹在脑袋上穿了个洞的小丑的时候。  
　　  
　　Bruce盯着小丑额头上的弹孔，既没有复仇成功的快感也没有打破自己既往规则的失落，可以说，他堪称平静。  
　　  
　　他把页面往下拉了拉，新闻下的评论达到了一个可怕的数字。Bruce大致扫了一眼，评论基本上分成两派，一派在怒吼超级英雄终于露出了本来面目他们是破坏法律的家伙应该统统抓起来，另一派则同情地表示虽不支持但可以理解毕竟死去的小丑是杀了罗宾的疯子。  
　　  
　　事实上，目前是第二派稍微占了上风，毕竟被蝙蝠侠杀死的并不是普通的罪犯，而是越狱无数次随心所欲夺走其他人生命的小丑，而这个小丑又在不久前活活打死了罗宾。但第一派也不甘示弱，他们叫喊着一开始蝙蝠侠就不该把罗宾这样的少年带进打击犯罪的生活，像他那样的孩子应该好好上学担忧自己的成绩而不是今晚要去抓哪个凶残的罪犯。两边各持观点争执不休，每刷新一次网页就又多出几百条评论，普通人在为了超级英雄的事争吵，而话题的中心Bruce在乎的却根本不是这些。  
　　  
　　如果在这个时候匿名披露出罗宾是蝙蝠侠的灵魂伴侣，那么第二派几乎在瞬间就能成为大多数。无他，灵魂伴侣的重要性就如同它的字面意义一样，那是绝对契合的存在，一方死去对另一方而言绝对是极大的打击，如果是自然死亡还好一些，而罗宾却是落在了小丑手里。  
　　  
　　但Bruce并不想披露出这些，这能挽回蝙蝠侠的形象，如果他乖乖上法庭甚至可以因为这个拿到无罪释放。他毫不怀疑Gardon局长现在就是这么想的，让他主动自首，接受法律审判，然后通过这些重获自由——但Bruce不想，蝙蝠侠不想。  
　　  
　　“Jason，你觉得如何？”Bruce低沉的声音在蝙蝠洞内回响，“我终于杀了小丑。”  
　　  
　　Alfred不在，Dick依旧在外太空，Jason……Jason已经死了，Barbara和她父亲在一起，这里除了Bruce之外应该没有任何人了才对。  
　　  
　　但Bruce知道他能听到回答。  
　　  
　　“你早该这么做的，我说过了。”  
　　  
　　听到这年轻而又愤愤不平的声音那一瞬间Bruce便迅速转过头去，可依旧只来得及捕捉到黄披风的一角在视野边缘一闪而过。  
　　  
　　但他知道是谁回答了他。  
　　  
　　“我不应该和你吵架，”Bruce转回去重新面对电脑，一边向下滑动鼠标滚轮一边难得坦率地道歉，“你是对的，Jason。”  
　　  
　　如果他早在小丑无可救药的第一次犯案后就杀死对方，而不是将对方关进那从来都不靠谱的阿卡姆，那么在那之后死在小丑手下的不计其数的生命现在应该还活着。不只是Jason，他们都会活下去，幸福地为每日的生活烦恼，而不是躺在泥土里永远地闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　他没再得到Jason的回应。  
　　  
　　  
　　

　　  
　　Bruce想过复活Jason，在他从废墟里抱出男孩破破烂烂的身体时他就在计划这个了，为此他紧急调来了冰柜存放Jason的身体，并立刻着手调查刺客联盟的情报。  
　　  
　　拉萨路池水是Bruce所知唯一让Jason复活的可能，他近乎不眠不休，做出无数种方案应对各种突发状况。然后，他就去了刺客联盟。  
　　  
　　然而池水的功效仅限于恢复青春，对已死之人无能为力，他将男孩的身体浸入池水之中，绿荧荧的池水映绿了池畔的人的脸。但是没有奇迹，没有复活，什么都没有。  
　　  
　　Bruce在池水旁边等待了许久，直到他不能再欺骗自己为止。他轻轻将Jason的身体从池水中捞出来，男孩的身体惨白惨白的，湿漉漉的西装往下滴落着池水——在回哥谭的飞机上Bruce打理过男孩，换掉了破破烂烂的制服，缝合伤口，用粉底遮挡住淤青和血肿，让Jason看起来和睡着了没有两样。那时他还对Jason的复活抱有期望，如今他却再清楚不过，Jason是永远不会再睁开眼睛的了。  
　　  
　　他在拉萨路池旁抱紧了他的男孩，接受了这个永恒的分别。  
　　  
　　Bruce以为葬礼结束之后，他们之间将隔着六英尺的泥土，他再也见不到Jason直到他同样迎来死亡。然而就是在葬礼结束之后，他开始能看到Jason。  
　　  
　　并不是真正的看到，他永远只能捕捉到转角处消失的衣角或是部分身体。Jason的幽灵穿着他的制服，在Bruce身边出没，偶尔和他说上一字半句，绝不多做停留。  
　　  
　　是幻觉而非男孩的灵魂重返人间，Bruce深知这一点。失去灵魂伴侣的人常常因为过度悲痛而出现这种幻觉，证据就是在他服下医生开出的药物后，它发挥作用的期间他再也没有见过Jason出现。  
　　  
　　然后他就停药了，很不理智，但谁又能做到永远的理智呢？蝙蝠侠也不能，如果他可以，那么他早就应该用Bruce的身份资助Jason过普通人的生活，而不是把对方带进义警生活。  
　　  
　　但他就是这么做了，说什么都好，说什么也都没用，事实就是他让Jason成了新的罗宾。那时他甚至还不知道Jason是他的灵魂伴侣，这个男孩一直穿着长袖遮挡蝙蝠的标志，也根本没有向Bruce提起过，直到他在三个月后的某次训练里无意中划破了Jason的衣袖。  
　　  
　　一般来说，灵魂伴侣的标志是由双方生命里最重要的事物简化组合在一起形成的。但Bruce的标志一直都是单纯的蝙蝠，在他小的时候他不知道为什么，直到他成了蝙蝠侠。如果他不是蝙蝠侠，他本应好奇为什么两个人的标志却只体现了一个人，但他是，而且他让Jason成为了罗宾，于是他得到了答案——这是因为蝙蝠标志同时是他和Jason的重要事物。  
　　  
　　但Bruce并不知道这意味着Jason只活了十五年，根本没来得及接触对他来说可能比蝙蝠更重要的任何事。  
　　  
　　这不公平，可世界不讲公平，正如他在Jason死后才明白自己的方法行不通。  
　　  
　　Bruce瞥了一眼通讯器，事实上自他从蝙蝠车上下来开始这小物件上的呼吸灯就没有熄灭过，有许多人给他打来了电话，安慰或者是指责，总跑不出他现在最不需要的这两样。他知道这些善良的人们在想什么，尽管他们大部分都是以不杀人为原则的，但这不代表他们就会愤怒指责Bruce杀了小丑这一行为。事实上，超人和神奇女侠也确实如此，在上一秒他们还拼命阻止劝说着他不要这么做，但当Bruce真的这么做了之后，他们也只是放任他离开而已。人们都是会换位思考的，唯一的问题就在于他们认为Bruce杀死小丑是偶发的处于愤怒冲动下的行为，而在他这里，小丑只是开始。

 

 

Bruce拒绝和任何超级英雄通话，不，实际上，他拒绝和任何人通话，包括夜翼和蝙蝠女。甚至在他的要求下，Alfred离开了韦恩大宅，于是他终于得以放开手脚去做他想要做的事情——这很困难，但不是做不到。

消灭这世上的罪恶与痛苦，如果换成别人来说，听者只会把它当成一个笑话。现在是蝙蝠侠在说这句话，于是即使是平时再嬉皮的家伙也会认真起来对待它，只是他们认不认真对事情的发展毫无用处而已。

上至谜语人、毒藤女、稻草人和双面人这样的超级反派，下至街头毒贩、劫匪以及小偷，蝙蝠侠以极高的效率清理了一遍哥谭，然后就在其他人以为他会停手时，将触角伸到了别的城市。Bruce是有准备的，早在他枪杀小丑之前他就做好了准备，从加固蝙蝠洞制作装甲到储备足够的食水，从此再也没有谁能拦下他的脚步。

Jason的身影依旧出没在只剩Bruce一人的大宅里，绿色的精灵靴悄无声息地落在木质地板上，他依旧出现在Bruce可能看到的每个角落，只是频率减少，Bruce不再能在吃晚餐时转头看到他从椅子上站起，也不再能在猛地惊醒时看到他离开的背影。他没有再和Bruce说过话，即使在那之前他也只说过寥寥几句便停止交流，但现在他彻底地安静了下来。

现在这个Jason不过是自己的幻觉，Bruce再清楚不过，所以他也明白为什么Jason开始减少出现的次数，也不再说话——潜意识里他认为他做到了Jason所期望的一切，所以幻觉里的Jason不再有出现的必要。

Jason最后一次出现是在Bruce彻底清扫完罪恶开始对贫穷不平等一类下手的时候，这次他没有再在Bruce注意到他后飞快消失，他站在Bruce身后，身上依旧是规整的制服，他头一次对上Bruce的眼睛，Bruce久久凝视着那片绿色，就这样过了一到两分钟——Jason消失了，Bruce再也没有见过他。

 

  
　　就这样又过了很久，久到超级英雄们已经当了太久闲职，久到Bruce终于闲下来为Jason做了红罗宾的制服，久到他改进它并且凭借想象做了许多套不同身材的制服好让Jason未来无论长成什么样的大人都能拿到适合他的那一件，来自其他地球的罪犯打破了平静。

Bruce再次穿上蝙蝠侠的制服，他从未松懈过，就是为了现在这样的时刻。他警告过曾经的同伴，但显然他们未曾听劝，还好，他还可以战斗。

过来的显然不只是罪犯，Bruce看到一个年轻男人在和恶心的橙色怪物战斗，青年身上似乎没有武器，本身也只是普通人，被怪物逼得步步后退。他没有看到青年的脸，但这个青年让他想起了Jason，或许是因为他们相似的年龄，或许是因为他实在是太想见到一个平安长大的Jason。

于是Bruce干脆地一枪打爆了橙色怪物，向挂在广告灯牌上的青年伸出手打算拉他上来。

“别害怕，孩子，抓住我的手……”

看到对方脸的那一瞬间，Bruce几乎停止了呼吸，那是Jason的脸，他没见过长大的Jason但他可以确信，如果Jason得到了这个机会，那他就会是眼前青年的模样。

和Jason同样在手臂上的蝙蝠标志烧灼般疼痛，Bruce望向了惊愕的青年身后。

红色的制服上衣，绿色的手套、短裤与精灵靴，还有背后黄色的披风，罗宾模样的Jason在数年后又一次出现，快乐地大笑着用勾索枪划过天空。

“Jason……”

他喃喃自语。   
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
